The Resisty
The Resisty is an organization created to overthrow the Irken Empire. They consist of various alien species, presumably those whose planets have been conquered by the Irkens, probably during Operation Impending Doom before it was ruined by Zim, as well as during Operation Impending Doom II (given the presence of Lard Nar, whose home world was only conquered during the latter). Their first and only major appearance was in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Their name, derived from the word "resistance", was originally chosen by Spleenk. However, the Resisty eventually realized that it was a stupid name... after they had identified themselves as such to the Almighty Tallest. Actions The Resisty made their first move by attacking the Massive, piercing a hole into the Massive's snack-filled hull so the Almighty Tallest would have no snacks, weakening them as well as giving the Resisty something to feed the "growing resistance". From the start, however, they botched the plan; even as they identified themselves to the Tallest, the Irken leaders started to power up their cannon to blow them up. Right when they were about to fire, Zim took remote control of the Massive and began trying to fly it to Earth. Ship The Resisty first attacked the Tallest's vessel with a Vortian ship, which was armed with four laser blasters on the tips of its wings, as well as one larger laser cannon resembling a hovering sphere at the back of the ship. Despite the Resisty's fire-power, it was no match for the Irken Armada. It had the power to carve lettering into the Massive's hull ("RESISTY ROCKS!"), and small dents, but apparently not enough force to pierce the Massive's side snack pods. When the Resisty crew members had to abandon ship after the faulty power core of the Massive is transferred into their ship, they left via the ship's escape pods. The Vortian ship has "shrinky self-destruct" technology, which was put to use when it was caught in a pull towards Earth. Instead of allowing potential enemies to gain Vortian technology, Lard Nar opted for allowing the ship to shrink until it disappeared. The Resisty logo can be seen in various places: Lard Nar's control panel, on the Shrinky Self-Destruct screen, on the back of the Vortian ship, and on the front of the escape pods. It appears to be the kid from "The Frycook What Came from All That Space" giving a thumbs up. The logo is sometimes accompanied by the slogan "RESIST OR DON'T" (much like the restaurant "Eat or die", changed from "Eat or Don't", from Jhonen Vasquez's other comic work, I Feel Sick). Members Lard Nar Lard Nar '''is a Vortian from the conquered planet of Vort. He is the captain of the Resisty. He commands the ship from a chair attached to the wall by a mechanical arm, allowing him to swivel around. Back in the day, Lard Nar worked for the Irkens in a military research station on Vort. He was part of the design team for the Massive, along with the Vortian who became Prisoner 777. Shloonktapooxis Lard Nar's right-hand cone, '''Shloonktapooxis, mans the laser cannon and makes useless, comic-relief comments. He is presumably second in command. He thought the "Pirate Monkeys" was a good name for the resistance. He's in charge of firing the lasers when the Massive first loses control. He also has the ability to levitate, however how he does this is unknown. He does not appear to have any limbs. He makes a cameo in the restaurant Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster in the episode "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". His species is unknown. Spleenk Spleenk is a Resisty member of an unknown species, although his planet is likely to be conquered, as he has a strong hatred for the Irken Empire, as do the rest of the Resisty. Spleenk is full of bad ideas which Lard Nar always listens to for some reason. He suggested attacking the Massive, which almost got them all killed, and he also suggested the name "The Resisty" for the resistance, which Lard Nar used. Spleenk appears to have four arms. Spleenk may be third in command. Ixane This alien named Ixane wears a cloak that obscures what she looks like. She is the only Resisty alien besides the vomity blob that is clearly female. She looks humanoid, although her skin color is unknown, as she is always in her cloak. Names unknown This member of the Resisty is a little green blob who vomits all over herself all the time. She looks similar to the mascot of the restaurant Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster from "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", and thus is possibly from the same species. She also makes a cameo appearance as a customer in "The Frycook What Came From All That Space". ---- This member of the Resisty has three heads. He set the blob guy upright after it fell over. He worked with Lard Nar and Zim in a science research lab. He also appeared in the angered crowd at the register in "The Frycook What Came From All That Space". ---- This member of the Resisty is a bug-like alien with four legs and no arms and a horn like beard. Its appearance resembles a more insectoid version of the Irkens. ---- Another member of the Resisty looks like a deformed Irken. He could possibly be the Smeet that Zim shoved up a chute soon after his birth. ---- This alien lacks a head, but has its brain floating where its head would be. Its brains have many stimulant inputs. It is one of the first Resisty that the camera pans in on, manning the controls on board. ---- This alien race is very robotic in appearance. There are at least two of them on the ship. They also hover. They are usually seen with the spider-like people. ---- There are a good deal of these spider aliens on the Resisty ship. Spleenk pushes through the crowd of them whenever he has something to say. This would've been a generic running gag had the show continued. They appear to be totally expressionless. ---- A few big-headed cloaked aliens sit at consoles. One of them activates the shrinky self-destruct. They seem to have hoods, but it's unclear. They have points on the end, making them look similar to Dib. Meekrob In the cancelled two parter season two finale and the series finale "Invader Dib", it was to be revealed that the Meekrob were in league with the Resisty, as the Meekrob are sworn enemies of the Irken Empire, and are currently fighting in a war with them on their home planet. A plot speculation suggested they could have been banished to Saturn along with Dib and Tak, who teamed up to launch one final attack against Zim and his forces. References *The Resisty on the Scary Monkey Show Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Vortian Category:Unknown Races Category:Characters Category:Resisty Members